Kiss me
by Jacqlynn-Frost
Summary: This is a story that I'm re-posting because I got a review that I needed to edit it. It conatians boyXboy and is a lemon. If you don't like it, Don't read it. Enjoy and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly. :'(**

**This is a random lemon that I came up with in like half an hour. please review and tell me how I did. There is also a very big chance of OOC. And also swearing. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Sasuke walked into his bedroom and threw his bag on the floor. He was taking of his jacket when he heard movement from across the dark room. Sasuke's eyes darted to the spot where his annoying best friend stood.

"Dobe how the hell did you get into my house?" Sasuke said as he walked over to his closet and hung up his leather jacket. He turned back to look at Naruto, who was still standing awkwardly.

"Um...I was actually wondering if you could help me with something..." Naruto said and blushed a deep red. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. He really didn't want to deal with one of Naruto's hair brained schemes today.

"No." Sasuke said coldly and sat down on his bed and turned on his laptop.

"Please Sasuke. It'll only take a minute I swear." Naruto pleaded as he sat on the bed. Sasuke looked up from the computer screen and into the blue eyes that he could never say no to. Sasuke swore under his breath and closed his laptop.

"Fine, dobe. But this better be quick." Sasuke said and waited for Naruto to tell him what ever the hell he wanted help with. Naruto began to fidget any looked down at the floor. The stayed quite for a moment as Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto looked like a nervous child.

"Naruto! What the hell do want!?" Sasuke said a little louder than he meant to. Sasuke couldn't help that the blonde was starting to get on his last nerve.

"I..um...was wondering if...you could..maybe..k-kiss..me." Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. _Why the hell did Naruto want me to kiss him!?_ Sasuke asked himself in his head.

"What the fuck Naruto! I'm not going to kiss you!" Sasuke said as he got off his bed and went into his bathroom.

"Please Sasuke! I need you to do this or I'm going to die!" Naruto shouted as he followed Sasuke into the bathroom. Sasuke, who was facing away from Naruto, looked over his shoulder at the blonde. After a few minutes of silence Naruto started to speak again.

"Sasuke, please help me out with this. Your the only person to trust." Naruto said with sadness in his voice.

Sasuke sighed and turned around to face Naruto. He looked the blonde over and sighed again out of aggravation.

"If I do this, you better not fucking tell anybody." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded quickly. Sasuke waited for a few seconds before he took the three steps across the bathroom and was stand in front of Naruto. Sasuke looked down into Naruto's blue eyes and searched them. Sasuke saw a mix of emotions in them. A sense of fear, anxiousness, and Sasuke could swear he thought he saw love. Sasuke mentally slapped himself for thinking that Naruto felt like that towards him.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes as he slowly leaned his down until his lips were hovering above Naruto's. Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's hot breath against his lips. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer. Sasuke brought his lips full onto Naruto, which were soft and warm. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pull the raven closer.

Sasuke growled and let his eyes slip close. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of each other's lips. After a few minutes, Sasuke wanted more. He trailed his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, making Naruto shiver with pleasure. Naruto slowly opened his mouth to allow the raven's tongue in. Sasuke's tongue darted into the wet cavern and started to explore the unknown heat.

Naruto shivered when he felt Sasuke's tongue brush a long his own. This was way more than Naruto had hoped for, but he wasn't going to deny that he was feeling good. Naruto's tongue jumped to life after Sasuke's brushed against his a second time. Their tongues began fighting for dominance, but after a few minutes Naruto gave up. Sasuke smirked against the blondes lips and a growl escaped his throat.

Before Naruto could protest, his back was against one of the walls in the bathroom. Sasuke's lips never left his and were now more demanding. Naruto was now moaning in his throat and pulling Sasuke closer. Sasuke's hands slid down until they were resting on Naruto's ass cheeks. Naruto gave out a small yelp and broke away from the kiss.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he tried to push Sasuke away from him. Sasuke leaned forward and licked the shell of the blondes ear.

"I want you Naruto." Sasuke said in a low voice as he playfully bit Naruto's earlobe. Naruto shuddered as Sasuke's hot breath against his ear. Sasuke's hands squeezed Naruto's ass firmly, earning a low groan from Naruto.

"We s-shouldn't...be d-doing th-this. It's...ahhh...wrong." Naruto half moaned as Sasuke moved down to Naruto's neck. Naruto subconsciously tilted his head to give Sasuke better access. Sasuke groaned and bit the tanned skin making it turn red. Sasuke ignored Naruto's complaint and grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt and ripped it off.

"Do you really want me to stop dobe?" Sasuke said before he began to kiss along Naruto's jaw line. Naruto could only moan in response.

Naruto gasped as the cool air met his now warm skin. Sasuke trailed kisses down Naruto's neck and collar bone. Sasuke's fingers teased both of Naruto's nipples, making the blonde moan out of pleasure. Naruto closed his eyes and his head leaned back against the wall. Sasuke's kisses got lower until his mouth closed over one nipple. Sasuke's tongue swirled around the hardened nub and sucked on it.

Naruto's hands tangled themselves in Sasuke's hair and pulled on it. Sasuke hissed at the slight pain he felt and stood up to kiss Naruto hard on the mouth. Naruto's mouth was already open and Sasuke wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Their tongues instantly intertwined and fought for dominance. Sasuke won for the second time that night.

Naruto's hands were still tangled in the raven's hair. Sasuke's hands moved to Naruto's hips and pulled them away from the wall. This made their erections grind together. Naruto broke the kiss and moaned. Sasuke smirked and ground there erections together again. Naruto's moans began getting louder and his hands pulled at Sasuke's dark locks once more.

Sasuke leaned forward to whisper into Naruto's ear, all the while still grinding against Naruto's hardened cock. Naruto was still moaning with his eyes closed.

"Let's move to the bed. I can fuck you better there." Sasuke said, his voice low with desire. Naruto didn't have time to answer before Sasuke was pulling him towards the bed. Once they were there Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed and began to unbutton Naruto's pants. Sasuke quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them down along with The orange boxers Naruto was wearing.

Naruto growled low in his throat as the cool air met his throbbing cock. It stood proud and begged Sasuke to touch it. Sasuke licked his lips and Naruto saw pure hunger in his eyes. Sasuke eyes never left Naruto's dick as he began to get undressed. Naruto watched as Sasuke's pale skin was slowly revealed. Naruto could only gasp as Sasuke through the last of his clothing to the floor.

"Sasuke...Your fucking sexy." Naruto said as his eyes looked the raven over multiple times. Sasuke only glared at the blonde before his hands firmly grabbed Naruto's dick. Naruto groaned loudly. Sasuke smirked at the blonde and lowered his head to Naruto's throbbing cock. Sasuke licked the tip slowly and Naruto bit his lip to keep back moans of pleasure.

Sasuke smiled and took just the tip into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Sasuke's hands rubbed the rest of Naruto's dick as his tongue swirled around the tip. Naruto struggled not to moan, but was unsuccessful. Sasuke took more of Naruto into his mouth and tasted pre-cum in his mouth. Naruto started to buck his hips upward but was stopped by Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke held down Naruto's hips as he took more and more of Naruto into his mouth. Naruto was moaning like crazy from the pleasure he got from Sasuke's mouth on his dick. Sasuke pulled off and took a deep breath before he began to suck again. This time he deep throated Naruto making the blonde scream his name.

"God Sasuke...ahh!..I-I'm going to..Ahh!...c-cum." Naruto said in between moans.

Sasuke moved his mouth up and down Naruto's length a few more times, lightly dragging his teeth along the skin, before he tasted Naruto's hot seed in the back of his throat. Sasuke swallowed the white liquid and pulled off of Naruto's cock with a pop. Sasuke lick his lips and leaned down to kiss Naruto on the lips. Naruto kissed back and let out a small whine when Sasuke pulled away. Naruto watched as Sasuke started to get of the bed.

"Don't you dare fucking leave Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut the hell up dobe. I'm not going to fucking leave you. I have to get lube, unless you want to do it dry?" Sasuke said as he walked over to the large oak dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out the lube, that was hidden underneath his socks, and walked back over to the bed. Sasuke climbed back on top of the bed and coated his fingers with lube.

After Sasuke was done with his task he lifted up one of Naruto's tanned legs up and hooked it on his shoulder. Sasuke then placed one of his lubed fingers against Naruto's hot, welcoming entrance. Sasuke slowly slid the first finger into Naruto's tight ass. Naruto felt a little discomfort but he got used to the intrusion quickly. Sasuke added another finger and began scissoring the blonde.

Naruto's hands tangled themselves into the blankets on the bed. He felt a little more pain but there was also pleasure in it. Sasuke added a third finger and continued to stretch Naruto. Naruto shouted when Sasuke's fingers rubbed against his prostate.

"Holy fuck Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke smirked at the blonde and rubbed his prostate a few more times before pulling out his fingers. Naruto's snapped open and glared daggers at Sasuke. Sasuke just ignored the glare and grabbed the lube that was laying on the edge of the bed. He poured a good amount into the palm of his hand and rubbed it on his painfully hardened dick.

Naruto started rubbing his erection as he watched Sasuke covering himself with the lube. When Sasuke was done he threw the lube bottle off of the bed and onto the floor. He placed the head of his cock at the entrance into the tight ring of muscles.

"Are you ready dobe?" Sasuke asked. It took all his will power to not plunge into that warm heat.

"Just fuck me already god dammit!" Naruto yelled at the raven. Sasuke just smirked and began to slowly ease into Naruto's ass. Naruto's hands were once again gripping the sheets and tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. It felt like he was being split in two.

Once Sasuke was almost fully inside Naruto he stopped to wait for Naruto to get used to the intrusion. After a few minutes Naruto nodded to Sasuke, telling him to move. Sasuke pulled out and thrust back in. He pulled out again and pushed back in in a different angle. This time Naruto screamed out and arched his back.

"Do you like that? Do you like me pounding against your prostate with my cock?" Sasuke said as he pulled out and thrust back in.

"Fuck yes...Ahh..Your...ahh!...cock feels...so good..Ahhh..inside me." Naruto screamed in between moans. Naruto lifted his hips up each time Sasuke thrust down, allowing Sasuke to go deeper. Naruto was screaming and moaning while Sasuke was letting out low growls.

Sasuke leaned down and licked Naruto's nipple before lightly biting it. Naruto's hands found there way onto Sasuke's back and were now leaving claw marks. Naruto's eyes were tightly closed and his lips were parted.

"F-faster...Ahhh...harder." Naruto screamed as he hooked both of his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke complied to Naruto's requests happily, making Naruto scream out even more. Sasuke's thrust were getting faster and their breathing uneven. Sasuke felt Naruto start to tense as he was coming close to release. Sasuke was close as well and started to speed up his thrust. Naruto's nails dug deeper into Sasuke's back, and his back arched as he let out one final scream.

The were both covered in the Naruto's cum. Sasuke thrust into the now very tight heat only a few more times before he spilled his seed into Naruto's ass. Sasuke fell more fully onto Naruto. They both laid there in silence and breathing heavily.

After a few minutes Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and rolled to the other side of his bed. He grabbed Naruto's wrists and pulled him into his arms. Naruto went gladly and snuggled up against Sasuke's chest.

"Why the hell haven't we done this before?" Naruto asked once his breathing returned to normal.

"Because you didn't ask me to kiss you before." Sasuke said as he smirked at the blonde, who was now looking up at him.

"Will it happen again?" Naruto asked as he let his eyes fall close. He didn't want to be rejected by Sasuke but he also didn't want to not know if he would be rejected.

"Naruto do honestly think I'm letting you leave this fucking bed now that I've got you?" Sasuke said as he felt his dick start to harden again. Naruto only smiled and started rubbing Sasuke's cock.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading you guys. Please review and tell me what you think. ^^**


End file.
